Naruto High School: Love Is In The Air
by dreadnought fdc
Summary: naruto goes to a modern high school and has his heart crushed and rebuilt while finishing his dream car in auto shop with gaara and techmaru naruxino one of the best pairs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the Story: I don't down Naruto, I only created this story!!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto awakes in his apartment he looks up and the time. He got up and did his regular morning routine. Then made breakfast and went to school. He found Sakura there she looked sad.

"Sakura what's wrong" he said concerned

"Naruto I'm s...sorry it's over"

"Get away …" was all he could say

"Naruto please..." she was cut off

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" he yelled in anger

"Naruto stop she's mine now" the Uchiha said

"You prick" Naruto said hurt that Sasuke did this

"Ow that really hurts dope" Sasuke replied

"I'll kill you!" Naruto said as he hit the Uchiha

"NARUTO STOP" sakura yelled

"Fuck you" he said as he spat at Sasuke who was on the ground trying to get up

Naruto then ran inside to the auto shop his first hour. "You're late" Jiraiya said "I had a rough morning so shove it!" Naruto snapped "Fine" Jiraiya said seeing Naruto up set

"Go work on your car for today that will calm you" Naruto then grinned a bit

"Thanks Mr. J" he responded" he then headed over with Gaara and his new friend Techmaru

"Sorry for wat happened dude" techmaru said getting to work on the 1970 convertible barracuda

"You didn't do it" Naruto said joining in

"Lets finish the car and show it off today to piss Sasuke off" Gaara added in

"Ya maybe I can get a girl to come with us other than Natsumi (techmaru's girl)"

"Hey you should go for Ino she's hot dude" gaara said

"Ya I think I will at lunch" Naruto said

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well" said gaara

"Well what gaara?" Naruto replied

"Are you going over to talk to her or not?" Techmaru joined in walking to the table

"Only if you guy's sigh up for soccer with me and gaara gets a date"

"Fine Uzimaki" gaara said madly

'Well go Naruto" techmaru said as he pushed him toward Ino's table

"But sakura and sasuke are over there" Naruto said jumping back

"So will go with you" techmaru jumped up and grabbed gaara

"Do you think she would go for a punk like us" Naruto asked both of them (naruto's still is punk)

"Maybe you should ask her" as they walked up to the table

"Get out of here you rejects" said sasuke then gaara gave him an evil look

"Shut up Uchiha" techmaru said

"Any way ino you want to hang out after school" Naruto said

"Like she would go for you" said the popular kids

"Sure Naruto I would love to if you tell me what you want to do" ino replied everyone was at aw

"Me and the guys are going to test a project with the girls and I wanted a date" Naruto said coolly

"No way gear head leave ino alone and go back to your auto shop hell" sakura said

"Was I asking you no so butt out sakura" Naruto said a little mad

"Watch it Uzimaki" sasuke said cracking his knuckles

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH YOU GAY ASS EMO!!" Naruto yelled getting ready to fight

"Nice Naruto" gaara and techmaru said

"What did you call my sasuke-kun you freak!' sakura yelled

"FUCK YOU YA EMO LOVING SLUT!!" Techmaru yelled

"Alright everyone clam down ino has to decide not us" gaara said

"Were do you want to meet Naruto-kun" ino said quickly

"Meet me in the auto shop before schools out so you can see are work" Naruto said blushing after hearing the Kun

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Man were is she" Naruto said sadly

"Naruto she's to late we have to go if you want to so this baby of" gaara and techmaru said

"Alright" Naruto said mad that she stood him up

"Naruto you drive" techmaru said tossing the keys

"Shot gun" gaara said

"Good I want to set with Natsumi... Hey naruto put this in" giving him a System of a Down cd

"Sweet" naruto said turning on the car and pulled out

With the radio blasting chop suey naruto pulled up to the front of the school as school let out

"Wow" said some "nice car did you build it" others said

"Ya its are first rebuilt car" naruto said them he saw the popular kids

"Like you could beat me with that" sasuke said

"Ya! Sasuke could beat you any day" said sakura

"Prove it emo boy race me in that wimpy import" naruto said signaling the others out of the car

"Fine a drag race down the road who ever wins will get the losers car" sasuke said smugly

'I don't want that piece of shit import" naruto said

"Fine you can have my beat up SS' sasuke said

"Deal" naruto said pulling onto the main road

3…2…1…go Natsumi yelled

They both raced down the road naruto pulling away sasuke then hit his nos button

"Ha now I'll win" he said

"To early sasgay" naruto yelled pressing his nos button and beat sasuke

"Ha hand it over sasgay" naruto yelled as they got to the parking lot

"No" sasuke said

"WHAT!!" naruto yelled

"I lied so you get nothing" just then gaara and techmaru grabbed sasuke by the arms

"No... I will beat him fairly" naruto said

"Bring it on loser' was all sasuke could say just before naruto broke his jaw

"Who's the loser now bitch" naruto said

"Now give me the key's Uchiha" naruto said

"Fine take it" sasuke said in pain while sakura held him

"NARUTO!!" yelled the blonde in the crowed "you did it"

"Why didn't you come earlier" naruto said sad

"I couldn't get out of class" just then she hugged him

"So you want to be my gf" naruto asked

"Yes!" yelled ino as she hugged him tighter 'he fills so warm so safe so…hot' ino thought

'Man she is hot' he thought then picked her up just under her ass (her thighs pervs) and brought her up and kissed her. Then she surprised him her mouth opened a bit and wanted his tongue so he granted her wish.

"Naruto you dog you" said his friends

"Well lets go for a ride!" yelled naruto as he started the Barracuda

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Next naruto, Gaara and Techmaru join the soccer team! Please review!**


End file.
